My One of A Kind, Koro-Sensei
by SapphireGarry
Summary: Meet my new Oc as she faces the trial known as "Class 3-E". (on Pause)
1. Meeting The New Student

Assassination Classroom

I don't own any of Assassination but i do own my oc.

Please review my story and give me feedback on it.

You can even ask questions about it.

My name is Hakari Boido. My family renown for it seamlessly countless number of assassins. I'm going to a regular school oppose to the home schooling i have gotten until now. Kunugigaoka Junior High School.

I was standing outside the school, looking down at the paper that i got from my parents from the principle. I walked through the school trying to find the right classroom number. Ah,Here it i,. Class 3A. I walked in looking at unfamiliar faces. The teacher looked at me with an angry expression."What are you doing interrupting my class!".

I looked at him with a bored expression, then looked down at the paper, then to the door number, last at him. "Well!?" He said. "Is this classroom 3A?" I spoke for the first time to him. He looked confused "Yes, it is! Do you need something?" "Yes i do, this is my new homeroom for school then." He looked at me with a face of a suckup. "Ooohh, you must be the new transfer student here but what are you grades?" ( My grades? Oh, it must be what my mother was talking about, this school must really be defined as the strong preying on the weak. Not my cup of tea.)

"Tell me teacher, what is the lowest class in this school?" he looked at me with pride. "You've heard of the lower classes in this school, you must have done your research then! The lowest class in this school is the 3E, the failures of this school!" Everyone started to laugh. I smiled "So where is this 3E class." The teacher smiled. One of the students spoke up. "There at a shack to the east, near a forest, why? Are you going to go over there and put them in their place?" My smile got wider. "No, i'm simplify going to join them." The whole class went into a deadly silence, the class looked shocked. The teacher to say the least was dumbfound. I smiled at all my former classmates, "Thank you very much for pointing me in the right direction."

I walked out of the classroom and proceeded to run to the one in the mountains with the 3E class in it. When i got there i stood in front of the door and politely said "Excuse me, I'm coming in!" When i walked in i saw a yellow...Octopus? I smiled at the supposed teacher, then looked around at my new classmates.

"Hello, my name is Boido Hakari, It's a pleasure to meet you."

My classmates looked at me with surprised faces. One in particular smiled and said "What did you do to get in here?!" "Me? I didn't do anything, i have excellent grades and have a good grade point average. I'm just here for the purpose to be here, and not be near those who think they're superior to others just because they're in a higher grade. Your class has skills that the higher classes do, all you need to do is up your grades, right Koro-Sensei?"

My smile turned to a expression with a dark,sinister smile. "I also hacked into the data base of the school and got hints on a special operation. I tried to hack the principle's computer too, but couldn't do it. He seems to have an excellent defense and a big secret to hide, this maybe the adventure I was looking for." I looked up and smiled at the yellow octopus. "I want to join your class...

"Koro-Sensei."

Thank you for reading my story and i hope to read the comments on my story. SapphireGarry


	2. Remnants of the past? Old faces

Hey, SapphireGarry with another chapter of this story, please enjoy.

I don't own the characters of Assassination Classroom, i only own my Oc.

I walked to school the next day only to see a crowd at the gate of the school. Oh, it seemed that all the fuss was about the principle. When we crossed paths, I looked at him, he turned to me looking me in the eye and **smiled**.

I stared at him, challenging him to say that I switched classes and to say the least, made him look like the class clown, but heard nothing. I went to look into his eyes to only see something darker in those eyes, it was a promise to break my mind, body, and spirit most of all. I smiled at him giving a friendly wave and passed him. To anyone else it would have seemed just like that a friendly encounter, but to us it was more, a challenge between predators.

I walked to class in the forest, when I saw Nagisa walking there too. I jogged to him and kept his pace. "Hey, Nagisa Good morning." He turned his head to me and gave a small smile. "Good morning, Hakari-san." I looked at Nagisa try to analyze him….what was that presence that is coming off him. I couldn't place it but it felt familiar just how my mother felt at that time….

"Hakari-san?" I turned to Nagisa then gave a genuine smile. "I'm sorry Nagisa I was thinking on a subject related to one of my family members." Nagisa nodded.

"Oh! Hakari-san! You know about the mission to kill Koro-Sensei, but I haven't told you that we have been taking down notes about his weaknesses and mannerisms that would help in our assassination against him."

I nodded. "That's pretty smart Nagisa, to take notes on your enemy is to be a step closer to your goal, but beware if your opponent is as smart as Koro-Sensei then he must have notes on all of you and will expect something of you and out of the box, so be careful, I know Koro-Sensei has not shown all of his tricks."

Nagisa looked down at his feet, then looked into my eyes. "You talk like you have experience in this kind of deal…."

I opened my mouth to speak only to hear Karasuma-san's voice. "Hurry up students class will soon begin." Nagisa and I ran to the class.

 _A Little Later…._

I was looking out of the window, thinking about him. His smile, the way only he seemed to cheer me up, I can't wait to see him when I get back, the one person I would-"

"Hakari!" I looked around to find everyone looking at me some smiling. ( Of course not everyone likes me for the simple fact that I was from class 3-A before) I smiled and ask, "Yes, Koro-Sensei? Did you need something?"

Just then the bell rang ( Talk about saved by the bell). I grabbed my bag then left, but bumped into someone on the way. I bowed my head."Gomen'nasai, I wasn't looking where I was going." Then a voice came to my ears, one of familiarity. "I never thought I would see the day, where a member of the Boido Family would bow their head." I looked up to see Miss. Jelavic. I could tell the whole 3-E class and teachers were behind us listening in. "Don't get me wrong Irina, the only reason I'm here is because of **him**." "Is he still-" "That doesn't matter as long as I'm going on the path I am, that person will be at my feet, answering for the sins he has done." I walked past Irina but not before stopping and "Oh and if it is anything to go by, if there nothing like Koro-sensei then he'll soon be another corpse at my feet. Just another pawn in my chess game." I looked back at her my eyes flashing a bright

 **Deep Sea Blue.**

So this is the next chapter in this story, hope you liked it and please review to tell me what you think about it.

SapphireGarry :3


	3. Pieces on the board

Here's an update to My One of A Kind Koro-Sensei. Sorry it's been so long but I've had a bit of work to do since I went to the hospital and me wondering how to introduce parts of my characters and story, but enough about that I hope you enjoy reading my next chapter.

After I passed Irina I left the building starting to walk home. I felt a gust of wind, I looked to the side of my to see the face of Koro-Sensei. I smiled at him.

Is there something you need, Koro-Sensei?

"What are your intentions here….

Hakari Boido?"

I merely smiled at him. "Don't worry I won't and have no intention of hurting anyone here, but you never know I could learn something here, even the greatest of people can learn new things, don't you agree Koro-Sensei? I turned away to start walking to the mountains exit, not expecting for him to answer when i heard his voice and stopped.

"Yes, i do, and out all the people you have met and have come to know, i wonder if we understand each other the most."

Not turning back to Koro-Sensei, i started to walk again then left the mountains. Thinking aimlessly, my feet on auto-pilot, I was in front of my house. I opened the door then closed it behind me. I greeted my mother as usual. "Hello Hakari, there are some of our family members here to visit us, why don`t you greet them?" *At least they will be a good distraction* "Alright." I went to the living room to see my twin brother.

"Hey Hari, how's my favorite twin doing?"

*better if you didn't call me that nickname. Sigh. At least it's not bad.* "I'm doing well, how have you been? Any news on the Elemental Twins?"

My brother shook his head. He looked like he was about to say something when he looked around as if searching for something. His eyes widened.

"Did you see someone other then me when you walked in Hakari?"

I knew he wasn't joking the way he said my full name.

"No, but I knew mother said we had guests, so who came with you Yami?"

He looked panicked for one of the few times in his life which only related to our family.

"Kasai came with me. We found Mizu but I told Kasai to wait on the account we don't know our enemy well and it could be a trap."

I knew I couldn't be back in the game fully with mother asking me not to risk my life, but to think I was so out of the loop that one of my **family** was **captured**. I can't just sit back knowing Mizu was in trouble. The fact itself that Mizu was captured was disturbing. We were all highly trained but you know what they say.

 **No** **matter** **how** **strong** **you** **are** , **there** **is** **always** **someone** **stronger** **than** **you**.

I hope you liked the chapter and I know it's a bit short but **bear** with me (sorry too much sans). Please give me reviews and feedback on it, and thanks for reading my story.

SapphireGarry


	4. New moves made

Hello everybody, SapphireGarry here. I wanted to say thanks for everyone who has read my story so far. I also wanted to say that I working on drawing my Ocs that will be in my story for current and future reference. I will also be posting a description for them before the pictures. Enough of that for now, please enjoy my next chapter.

Hakari's Pov

I closed my eyes gripping my head in frustration.

"Yami, let's talk, but not here, I can't have mother figuring this out. Remember this has to be a surprise for her."

Yami looked at me with a questioning gaze, but a looked of realization quickly told me he knew why I had said what I did and how I didn't want mother anywhere near the dangers of the world we were apart of. Assassins cruel and cunning would do almost anything to take out their targets even if it meant to sacrifice others, just like-.

"Kari! Kari! Hey are you ok? Like you said, Let's go and plan that surprise."

I blinked a few times coming back to reality from my thoughts. I only nodded to confirm I heard him. Yami and I started for the door, not realizing that mother heard the whole conversation.

 **I will do anything to save her. Even if I have to sacrifice…**

 **I will do whatever I have to rescue him. Even sacrificing...**

 _Time Skip_

 _? Pov_

"I need a favor to call in."

"For you to come here after you gave up that business means something big!"

I smiled. "I have something I want to protect too, you know."

"Just make sure nobody finds out, you know how cruel the world of assassins are and even the world itself might be against you, but I don't think I needed to warn you. So what's that favor you needed to call in?"

"I need you to make my costume weapon again, you still remember her?"

They smiled. "Of course how could I ever forget her….if I remember correctly their name was…."

 **Fantomudansu**.

 _Somewhere else…_.

Yami took me to their temporary base. We walked to the entrance, not yet going in. We long ago learned that we weren't the best and others could best us if we weren't careful or careless. Yami waved at me to go around. I nodded and signaled to him if he was going in the front. He nodded at me for confirmation.

I quickly but briskly speed walked around the supposed abandon building. I quickly but soundlessly jump on the platforms to go to the nearest window to see in. I saw Yami slowly make his way in. He then jogged to the wall on the left, suttlely feeling the wall as if searching for something.

He found what he was looking for pushing a button which looked to be apart of the wall. The wall opened up to show a dim light room inside. He quickly went in and the door shut. I looked around making sure no one was around me.

I swiftly jumped down and stealthily went around the property to check if there had been signs of activity. There wasn't anything or else someone covered their tracks well. I went inside to see Yami coming out of the secret room.

"So far there doesn't look to be any sign of sabotage or tampering of the video footage of the security cameras."

I was surprised. "Their were security cameras around I didn't see any!"

Yami smiled. "It was Mizu's idea when he was still with us. He and Kasai came up with the idea to make the smallest cameras possible to gather information if we ever needed it. It was a great idea consider it's how we found Mizu."

"Great let's get started to save Mizu and assist Kasai."

 _? Pov_

"It's time to give my old friend a visit."

Thanks for reading my next chapter. Please give me reviews and feedback on my work. Also look at my Ocs description if you want to get an idea of what my Ocs look like! :)

~SapphireGarry


	5. Only Time Will Tell

Hey, what's up. Here my next chapter to my Assassination Classroom Oc story. Please enjoy.

While Yami was getting ready for the infiltration I went back home, I couldn't have mother finding about what I'm about to do. If worse comes to worse then I'll just come to her but only as a last resort. I came up to the front of my house, I grabbed the doorknob to test if it was unlocked. It wasn't, good. I took my key my out to open the door, and when I did so I was attacked by a dog?

The dog snarled at me before freezing, sniffing at me. I could only assume that mother got the girl husky. It wasn't a type of guard dog or at least I didn't think so. The dog was an Alaskan Husky, pure white with two colored eyes, a very beautiful deep sea blue and a clear sky blue eye. She was very beautiful, Something I knew that mother got.

The dog got off me, then took a few steps back sitting down, she whined. I got up and went by her. Knowing that mother won't get random things for the hell of it, (Even if it gave her a certain interest.) She must have gotten it for some reason right? *Sigh* Hearing another whine I turned to her, I slowly put my hand on her head and gently rubbed her head, scratching behind her ears.

I heard the door to the house open and quietly shut. I got tense and so did she for a second before relaxing. She then ran to the door and I heard a giggle, It was just mother. I walked to door, it wasn't mother it was someone else….

"Why Hello there Hakari-chan!"

I looked at her, she was laying on the floor at this woman's feet. No blood but no doubt bruised and knocked out.

"Is this your dog Hakari-chan! She is so cute! But too bad I had to put her down."

I didn't look at her to confirm because I knew that I saw her chest rise. I didn't know this dog for very long but I knew for one thing, Mother will be pissed.

"You made a mistake attacking me and what I consider my family…

"Well look who's the brave one considering you've been out of the game the whole time"

"I do what I have to considering my disposition in the assassins world, you do realize I'm just as good as **him**?"

Her knowing me as long as she did, she knew my strengths and weaknesses, but that doesn't mean they have the upper hand….

She narrowed her eyes, actually looking thoughtful, she was taking my advice...after all this time and that accident…I'm glad…

She opened her mouth as if to say something but closed her mouth as if she was against saying it.

"Be careful Hakari, she has a more darker history than you think."

I might have been the best assassin but she was the best at gather secrets and information, but who was she talking. She always speak in riddles…*Sigh*

When coming back out of my thoughts I noticed she was gone as if never here.  
The only indication I got that she was actually here was my dog lying on the floor. Hopeful, whatever she meant, I will find out who her really is….

Hey SapphireGarry here, I would say i'm sorry for not updating and the short chapter but that would mean that I wouldn't have done it anyway XD but here it is and I also wanted to say that I will try to make the chapters longer(Every chapter is about 2 pages on word or drive)

Review tell me what you thought and I hope you enjoyed, till next time..


	6. The Queen Is Threatened

Sapphire Here coming up with a another chapter for this story. I know my chapters are short and I update this story every week or so and I will try to make the chapters long for all my stories. :3 Please enjoy the next chapter.

My mother still hasn't come back, I'm worried but had already been advised against it by her. I went to school as usual, acting as if everything was normal. It was about 2 weeks into the school year when Class-3E caught a number of insults and flack from Class-3A, While getting a new gym teacher other than .

His name was . We both knew each other due to the Boido family helping out the military for various immunities. He was supposed to be here but was running a little late. was explaining why was here and what would he be doing here as of late.

We heard Koro-Sensei talking to someone, but I was the only one to look up. It was Takaoka. He was in a simple gym jacket, with a plain white shirt donning sweatpants as well.

I broke away to meet him again, After all it isn't everyday you meet your former drill instructor.

called my name but I ignored him, walking to my former sensei. When Karasuma shouted my name that drew his attention toward me, and he _**smiled**_ like he hadn't seen an old friend in a while.

I walked to him only for him to grab me and tried to flip me on my back, key word **tried**. I heard gasp from my fellow classmates but keep focused on the task on hand. I landed on my feet parring his grab and twisted his arm, but he got out and grabbing my tie, tch! Damn, loose clothing!

I took his neck in a flying triangle hold as he did so about to hit his pressure points but he threw me off of him.

We looked at each other from a distance in our stances until he got out of his, but I didn't trust that for a second, having learned my lesson before.

But instead of trying to trick me, he just walked passed me to introduce himself to the class. I walked back to get in the crowd of students again.

Karasuma gave me a look, saying he had questions for me about me and Takaoka's exchange just then. I only nodded.

Karasuma went inside to do something while Jelavic and Koro-Sensei sat down to watch the session.

Takaoka gave out a schedule for a new training regimen(This look a lot like mine, nothing but absolute training and almost no breaks.), Which contained no time for studies and free time, the class objected. When Maehara and Kanzaki objected the loudest, Maehara got kneed and Kanzaki slapped.

"Now children, I'm doing this for your own benefit. We're a family and good children listen to their father…."

I frowned to myself knowing that the even half of the class or most wouldn't be able to endure this hellish training.

I stepped up in front of my injured classmates. I didn't have to say anything for Takaoka to get that I was challenging "Father's" authority.

"I have only one parent who is my mother and I listen to no own absolutely other than her. _Sir_."

I could tell he was getting pissed but he seemed to calm down and start to walk away(Which I doubt he would just leave the class be knowing him) and grabbed his bag, pulling it open and throw something at me, which I caught with my hand.

My eyes widen. It was a knife. He was not only serious, but he was fuming on the inside, seething with absolute rage knowing someone gave me my will back and my defiance.

I put myself on a stance where the knife was against my forearm. He got in a stance, witched promised a execution if I lost.

I went toward him with a killing intent, an intent to win.

He quickly moved out the way to put a hand on my hand to no doubt to break it but I swiftly moved away.

He move toward me planning to wind me so I would lose my focus and I did for a split second which was all he needed to dislocate my shoulder.

I put some distance between us and relocated my shoulder, having done it plenty of times when he rearranged my bones out of their original location.

I went at him again only for him to say something which was clearly intent on me losing my temper….

"Your mother, Kou Mizu, If I'm correct. She is such a sweet lady but there is a reason your father sent me to you. It was your mother, who didn't understand the life of a soldier, of an assassin who was supposed give up on all feeling and emotion otherwise they themselves would become the hunted. For you to have that fire in your eyes you must be with her, after all you said you would only listen to her….Maybe I should kill her and Make sure you never come back from the your darkness that made you great next to the reaper himself, for...your... _ **Father**_."

I knew I shouldn't have responded to his threats and jibbs but my mother was the only light I ever entire life and for me to even think without _her,_ without my _twin,_ and _Mizu and Kasai,_ _ **My Family**_ was something _I couldn't even begin to understand and_ _would again break under my father and Takaoka, I_ _ **never**_ _**want**_ _to recede back into the_ _ **darkest corners**_ _of what I considered_ _ **my mind,**_ _which was_ _ **barely on the edge of insanity and sanity itself**_ _._

I ran at him with anger and resentment for him and who others considered my _**father.**_ I **hate** him, with all my cracked glass heart.

He easily grabbed me and flipped me, stomping his foot on my left arm. I bite my lip to stop the scream from exiting my mouth knowing that only spurred him on. I looked up to see him raising his foot to stomp on my other arm but was stopped by Karasuma-Sensei.

"I don't know what's going on between you two, but that's not how you treat a student here, Takaoka."

Takaoka threw my arm down, with me gasping and grabbing my arm in pain.

I felt arms grab me before I wrenched away from them.

"I kill you! Before you can ever touch her! Takaoka!"

I felt a sharp wind before I was knocked unconscious….

Sapphire here with the next chapter, I haven't lost my muse for this story but will be updating this story at least once a week or maybe once every 3-4 days if possible. Anyway thanks for reading, please review, believe it or not it helps to know you guys and gals like my writing. :D

SapphireGarry~


	7. On halt for Now

Sapphire Here. I'm sorry but I will halting the story of my One of A Kind Koro-Sensei. It isn't because i don't know what to write but I really don't have any motivation to write more of it. I its the start of when I started to write and feel as if it's really bad looking at it and might rewrite if if I feel like it. I'm sorry for those who have been following but I will never continue a story i wasn't sure about or don't want to do.

Once again i'm sorry.

SapphireGarry~


End file.
